Currently, there are a number of cartridges for use in automatic brewing machines that make a single serving of a beverage product, such as coffee or tea. However, current cartridges are not suitable for use with pharmaceutical actives because the actives are sensitive to environmental conditions, such as humidity and oxygen, and the actives can degrade in current cartridges. Furthermore, the Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) requires the primary package is child-resistant if the cartridge contains certain active ingredients, such as acetaminophen and diphenhydramine.
As such, there remains a need for a cartridge which is adapted for use in an automatic brewing machine that is both child-resistant and provides a barrier from environmental conditions to provide long term stability for pharmaceutical actives.